This invention relates to apparatus for positioning a table or tray adjacent to and over a bed for use by a person in the bed that may be used in hospitals, institutions, homes and the like. The new overbed table has electronic devices, such as, motors, positioning devices, connectors and processors for a table and frame to allowing positioning and use of the table electronically, except for moving the overbed table structure to a bed.
Overbed tables may be known that are simple mechanically operated structures for raising and lowering a table member on a vertical support column, as well as, rotating the table member about the longitudinal axis of the support column. The table member may also be rotated about its longitudinal axis to be slanted relative to vertical for uses other than food or tray service, for example, for reading. These types of mechanical overbed tables may have a simple table positioned on a generally vertical column that is attached to a base support that may have beam members with casters or wheels at corners.
The mechanically operated overbed table apparatus may have bearings, latches, rollers and the like for positioning and ease of movement of rotating or linear positioning of members. There may also be hand or foot brakes and friction and latching devices to control the movement and positioning of the overbed table. These overbed table devices may difficult to operate by a person reclined in a bed and may require operation by a servicing person.
The mechanical operated overbed tables may have electrical systems that have power cords, solar cells and batteries; and processing units, table position detectors, and electronic connectors or ports to support electronic devices used on the table of the overbed table apparatus. There may also be overbed table apparatus that incorporate power assist devices to aid in vertical positioning of the table element above the base support member, such as, hydraulic or gas actuators, or electric motors with rack and pinion devices in telescoping vertical support columns.
There is a need for a more automated, light weight structure, simple overbed table apparatus to aid service persons for use with bedridden persons, for example, in hospitals. This would reduce the time spent in servicing bedridden persons and may further reduce service time if the bedridden person can make overbed table adjustments with a remote control device.